


(Lack of) Boundaries and Protocol

by Blueberrysugar



Series: Haikyuu!! Omegaverse AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Yaku, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Flirting, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Slow Build, Sorting out feelings, drugs (non recreational), kai puts up with a lot, omega lev, omegaverse AU, past relationship mentions, suppresants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrysugar/pseuds/Blueberrysugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being an Alpha at 5'5. Now imagine becoming the focus of a 6'4 omega with an overly affectionate demeanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions (Kind of count)

"Oh. You're **_short_** for an Alpha"

That was probably the worst first impression anyone could give, and in a split second Yaku had swung his leg around slamming it behind the other person's rear at full force. It was a completely impulsive reaction that had preceded his thoughts, and he knew as soon as the giant had buckled onto the floor that he had made a huge mistake. _Short angry Yaku at it again_ , he thought wryly. With the team he already had the reputation of being a bit feisty when it came to the subject of his height or appearance and each time they saw him react like this confirmed their analysis. The entire gym had gone dead silent, with only the sound of a volleyball smacking the floor and bouncing filling up the awkward minute long space. 

"Great first impression for the first years Yakkun" Kuroo whispered into his ear as one of the other team mates helped up the tall silver haired guy. “You’ll need to make nice or they’ll think you’re this scary all the time”

"Lev. Meet Yaku. Yaku, you've met Lev. Yaku is the libero of the volleyball team" Kuroo made the introductions, nudging Yaku forward to greet his new teammate. 

Yaku glared up at the first year, before he reluctantly shook his hand.  
"I'm not short...you're just…. Tall." The handshake took much too long for his taste, with the other boys hand squeezing a little too tightly before letting go. “I think I'm right in this case” Lev’s rebuttal was confident, and Yaku rolled his eyes as Lev kept his stare fixated on him. His bright green eyes were unabashedly sliding from the top of his head to his shoes. This time he maintained all of his limbs away from the rude first year although the examination was irritating him. Even after Lev was pulled away by his other teammates, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled, letting him know he was still being observed. It was the most he'd been gawked at by any of the new students that year, or any other year, and that was really saying something since Yaku was used to getting stared at everywhere.  
At the end of the day Morisuke knew why. He did not have any of the characteristics people associated with Alphas. He didn't have the height, muscle mass, or chiseled features most Alphas were gifted with. The only thing he had was his fiery personality that commanded respect from others through the _sometimes_ use of sheer force and blunt commentary.  
"Just because he's taller Kuroo, every time I meet a new Alpha I have to prove myself to them" he grit his teeth a bit before glaring at Lev. "Start practicing Lev! I can feel your eyes on me" Lev reluctantly turned away, not even slightly embarrassed at being caught Yaku noted.  
However Kuroo kept watching him amused, "I don't know if that short comment messed up your mind Yaku...but Lev is an omega, or are you getting too old to tell?" 

"He's a what?!" It was his turn to fling his head back to get a look at Lev giving him a solid once over "... _no_ "  
He could hear his friend laughing quietly behind him "I think he's on suppressants or something because his scent isn't that noticeable. But he's an omega"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"I don't believe you"  
He had met omegas who were a bit bigger than him, but nothing about Lev looked like what a cute omega was supposed to be. Even his stance screamed Alpha, the way he met everyone's gaze and stared without a problem. Obviously he was not an omega  
"Kenma confirmed it" Kuroo said, raising his hand to stop Yaku from saying anything else "He's going to be a handful but his height will be a good addition to the team"  
"How's that even possible" Yaku kept his lips pressed shut before putting his hands at his hips. The familiar twinge of jealousy was creeping up into his stomach but he quickly shoved that feeling away. "Well it's up to us to put him to good use. But if he says anything else about...."  
"I'll talk to him."  
The subject was dropped, but as practice went on Yaku realized that being an omega wasn't the only thing Lev was bad at. In fact it didn't seem like he had ever touched a volleyball, he was too slow or too fast, hit too hard, and had no technique or awareness to back up his height and strength. There didn't seem to be an off button for him, or any sense of ranking- not that they really cared about that sort of thing in the team, but still. By the end of practice Yaku had yelled until he was hoarse, and then some more. However he had to admit, what Lev lacked in talent and experience he was making up in enthusiasm and friendliness.

"Yaku-San" emerald eyes peered down at him at the end of practice. Apparently Kuroo had spoken to him because Lev didn't stare below his neck this time.  
"Yes?"  
"I'm going to get better! Wait no. I’m going to be the best."  
For a moment Yaku felt captivated by those eyes, and the words sunk in making him reminisce of his own eagerness as a first year. Despite how new Lev was, he had a serious air about him. Maybe he _was_ going to become one of the best players the team has ever had. Just one day in and Lev was already hooked on volleyball. Yaku felt a tug of pride in his chest, Kuroo usually did the recruitment, and he always managed to find great players.  
"I'll be helping you practice. And so will Kuroo" Yaku gave him a smile, the first one directed at Lev that day. "You did a good job." He offered a small incentive to Lev, a light touch on the wrist acknowledging his effort. 

They couldn't end on a good note for the day though, Lev’s eyes went wide and he opened his mouth once more  
"When you do that you look too cute to be an Alp-"  
He wasn't able to finish his words because Yaku head butted him before he could finish and stormed off leaving Lev crouched on the floor holding his face.


	2. Yaku Gets A First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku is now in charge of a first year and Lev still doesn't understand boundaries.

"If you wanted people to fear you you've accomplished it" Kuroo caught up with Yaku during lunch the next day, "the first years have sworn to never get on your bad side"  
Yaku groaned and scratched the back of his head, unsure if he enjoyed having that kind of reputation right from the start of the year.  
"You know an Alpha should have better control of his rage" Kuroo gave him a cheeky nudge, enjoying the shifting expressions on Yaku’s face.  
"I know. I just forgot he's a first year with that height. And he called me cute last night" the word had repeated itself in his head the whole time he had been doing homework causing his schoolwork to take longer than it usually did.  
Too cute to be an alpha!  
Too cute.  
_Cute._  
"I don't want to be cute. I don't want to be called anything that could be attributed to a pet! If anything being called handsome would...be better" he eyed Kuroo, why couldn't he look like that? Then he would never have this problem.

"Mm. Yeah he's pretty honest with how he feels isn't he?"

The way he said it, Yaku just knew that he had more information squirreled away.

"Let me guess. You texted him"  
"I texted all of the first years! As the captain I need to make sure they don't run away because of a certain-"  
"It was one time"  
"Excitable"  
"It was just to him"  
"Libero"  
Yaku huffed but maintained his composure.  
"Alright. Spill. What else do you know about him" the grin Kuroo had plastered on his face was beginning to drive him nuts. Their first year dynamic would probably surface again if he was toyed around with any longer.  
"Ohoho? So you do care"  
"Tell me before I lose interest"

Kuroo took a deep breath as he built the suspense up.  
"He just presented before school started. And the whole time his parents thought he was going to be an Alpha."  
"Because of his height?"  
"Exactly. He doesn't know any of the correct protocol and he wasn't exactly brought up to be an omega."  
Yaku felt a pang of guilt, he'd gone through the same thing in reverse, everyone had expected him to be an omega, and the first month that he had presented, the experience had been jarring. All of a sudden his obstinance was something to be admired, his candid nature went from undesirable to a sign of leadership. Alpha’s who had eyed him on the street as a piece to be won suddenly treated him with respect. The standards both sides were held to sometimes made him sick. Although he understood some things were in place as safeguards for omegas...The rest of it was problematic to him to say the least. 

He couldn't imagine what it must have been like to grow up thinking you'd be the top of the pyramid only to find out you were now considered to be on the lowest ranking.

"Do you know what that means?"  
Kuroo brought him back to the present with a light nudge.  
"...that I need to be extra patient with him"  
"You're usually good at that anyway. When your temper doesn't get the better of you" Kuroo narrowly avoided getting an elbow to the side as he ducked out of the way. 

Yaku did his best during the whole week, although every time Lev ended up bumping to him a little "agh!" would escape him and he would scurry off to a safer part of the gym. Each time, Yaku bit back an order and let him do as he wanted, and eventually the little titters stopped. By the end of the week they were instead changed to excited utterances of “Yaku-San”, and the first day's incident became long forgotten.

While that relationship may have improved, Lev still needed much more help with his blocks and receives.  
A lot of help.  
His height was a tool that the team needed, but for the moment having Lev as a starting member was out of the question. 

After much deliberation, Kuroo and Kai decided to split the first years between each other and Yaku. With the captain and vice captain getting the ones who would not be starting, Yaku was left in charge of Lev, who they hoped could be one of their main players by the fall. Kuroo insisted on the arrangement, with Yaku only offering half a protest, because at the end of the day Kuroo was the captain. The little smirk Kuroo gave him when he told him the news though, made him feel like he had been cornered on purpose. 

"Kuroo told me you want to give me extra practice help?" Lev's excited voice was suddenly dangerously close to his ear, right as Yaku was leaving his classroom on Friday. They made an odd scene in the middle of the hallway, the already infamous tall omega and the well known short Alpha. "Kuroo already told you?"  
Yaku pushed him away a little to get more room between Lev’s face and his ear, but the first year barreled on, his voice muffled against Yaku’s hand.  
"I thought you hated me! When he told me you were going to help me it made me really happy Yaku-San" he was undeterred by the push and instead nuzzled up against Yakus hand, a little purr catching in the back of his throat, it was an intimate gesture that Yaku was _not_ ok with.  
Not with Lev.  
Not with a guy.  
Not in the middle of the hallway where everyone could see. 

"Lev. Stop that" Yaku stumbled back, withdrawing his hand immediately. The clueless smile Lev gave him confirmed that what he had done had been on impulse.  
_Damnit Lev_  
"Stop what?"  
"The touching. You can't touch me like that" he said it as quietly as he could, his ears beginning to glow red. He grabbed Lev by the sleeve of his uniform and pulled him down the hall towards the staircase, away from his classroom. 

"Is that...one of those things Kuroo was saying you'd teach me too?"  
Lev didn't seem perturbed to being guided, in fact he seemed happy that Yaku had taken such a strong stance with him.  
"What do you mean he said I'd teach you about other stuff?"  
Lev bounced a little "Alpha and omega things! He said you'd help with that"  
_Kuroo!!!_ Yaku hissed inside of his head, feeling a weird sense of foreboding inside of his stomach. He knew now that this was a set up.  
"I don't know if I can--"  
"I think you were brought up as an omega"  
Lev somehow stumbled right into another minefield, one Yaku wasn't sure was completely in bounds.  
"Why makes you think that" Yaku testily retorted, finally letting go of him once they were out of earshot of anyone else. 

Lev looked at him as if the answer was obvious, which well, it was. "I think your parents assumed. Just like they assumed about me" he pointed at himself thoughtfully, speaking as if he were talking about the weather. "My family is mostly Alphas. They had no doubts." That sounded much too familiar to Yaku, except inverted. "So you know things. And you can teach me? Right Yaku-San?"  
His hopeful smile was too much, it was irresistible, just like his scent was.  
His scent?  
Yaku realized that he was finally able to smell it, the scent was muffled, but still the undertones were there, like pine trees or something- he had to stop himself from taking a deep breath in because that would be too weird to explain after he'd chastised him for the rubbing.  
"Yes. Fine. I'll teach you" he stood up as tall as he could, "first thing you need to know is to never do that...thing you did earlier" he pointed at his hand, then at his wrist "you'll get my scent all over you and I don't want that"  
"Why not?"  
"Because people will think I'm marking you"  
Lev cocked his head to the side, a confused look on his face.  
"And why is that a problem?"  
Yaku tittered for a second, jamming his hands in his pockets "because then they'll think I like you Lev. That I'm basically reserving you."  
"..."  
"As more than a friend"  
"Oh!"  
Lev nodded, as if he were mentally writing down the first rule.  
"So if I ever want someone to think I'm reserved….I just need to get a scent on me?"  
If Yaku’s eyebrows could have gone any higher they would have fallen off.  
“Well. Yes?”  
“And if I like someone. I should tell them to get their scent on me” Lev was getting a sly smile as if he had just come up with the most brilliant plan. Which it was not. The conversation was veering closer to the topic of how intimate scenting was and Yaku was not in the mood to go into the details at that moment with someone who was basically a stranger.  
“Lev just don't rub up against _anyone_ for now.” Yaku poked him quickly right in the middle of his chest. “That's all for today. I don't want to talk about this in public.” He ignored the disappointed whine from Lev and sauntered out to the gym, the new first year trailing behind.  
  
Yaku made sure to bump his shoulder against Kuroo as he walked by to express his current exasperation. And he bumped him _hard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I actually published this in a timely manner. Yay me. Also number of chapters is a lie. I am going to add more tags soon lol. What are chapter titles. Still no Beta. Come talk to me on tumblr about this pairing plz.


	3. You're not supposed to talk about that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this late chapter. Thank you for the bookmarks, comments, and likes! I hope I pick up to get to the actual kissing soon. Lev and Yaku, Yaku and Lev. What can I say.

"Fifteen more seconds"  
"Yaku I don't want to do planks anymore!"

Levs arms trembled as he struggled to stay upright after their practice. His whole body felt like jelly, and with Yaku wandering around back and forth _distracting_ him it caused more problems.  
"Ten seconds" Yaku ignored the protests as he finished cleaning up the equipment the team had left that day.  
"Five...four.. three.. two.. One"

Lev collapsed onto the floor, a deep sigh of relief escaping him.  
"What happened to wanting to be the best? And doing whatever it takes to be the best?" Yaku teased him a bit, offering him a bottle of water and a towel.  
"That was before I knew you were trying to kill me!"  
Lev gave a pout but took the items, sitting up cross legged on the floor.  
"And planks aren't the same as hitting the ball"

Yaku stayed standing, he enjoyed being taller than Lev, and took full advantage of any moment he could exploit that. Not that it was by much even when Lev was sitting like that.

"But they're still important"  
Lev looked distraught at that point and drank his water, his nose giving a twitch suddenly.  
_No_  
Thought Yaku.  
It was time. What he deemed, awkward-questions-and-answer time. 

The past two weeks had been an excruciating test of patience and embarrassment for Yaku since there was nothing Lev didn't ask about.  
_Nothing._  
For some reason his parents had not enrolled him in an omega health class and Lev had too many questions about scenting and marking, the differences between alphas, omegas, and betas, and blunt commentary on almost any thought that crossed his mind. Still Yaku had known eventually his time would come, personal questions had been out for a while but knowing Lev and, if his sudden sniffs were anything to go by....

"You smell really good right now Yaku. Really. Reaaallly good."  
Yaku cursed himself for being right, scowling a little bit at him.  
"You can't say things like that Lev"  
Lev opened his mouth to protest, and then shut it quickly as he noticed Yaku would be continuing the conversation.  
"Someone will think you're trying to court them. They'll get the wrong idea"  
Yaku put up his fingers in the air, just like he did when he was ‘teaching’ Lev, "it's basically flirting." If he had thought that this new knowledge would suddenly embarrass Lev, or deter him from any further commentary, he was wrong.

The first year had the decency to turn pink before returning to his regular enthusiastic self, "but I do like how you smell! I want to smell more of it." He was treated to a little swat with a towel as Yaku frowned at him. Inside though he felt a little bit proud, what alpha wouldn't be at having something of theirs flattered so obviously?

"Lev. Don't go around telling people this kind of thing"

"I wouldn't! I don't. It's just you"

He licked his lips, face flushing as he took another deep breath in as he closed his eyes, nose pointed up in Yaku’s direction.  
"It's just that Yaku- San smells so good, really good, it makes me feel happy, it's just like a freshly baked dessert or cinnamon-"  
"Don't tell me!"  
Yaku shoved his towel against Levs mouth to shut him up, his face suddenly a dark red. “Lev that's too much!"  
His stomach felt tight suddenly, and he wavered between annoyance and embarrassment. What Lev was saying was twisted his insides and turned him into mush. The honesty of the comments, and the innocence of it was a combination that he found lethal.

"It's too much," he emphasized as he carefully pulled the towel away after he was sure Lev wouldn't continue his 'monologue’, only to realize that Levs face was rather blissed out at the moment, miles from the gymnasium.

"Are you even paying attention"  
Lev blinked up at him in a daze.  
"Yes Yaku-San" there was an edge of giddiness in his voice and he finished the water in his hand in one gulp, practically leering at Yaku.  
Yaku didn't look too convinced but he figured instead of probing further into that line of questioning, he could ask what had been bothering him now that the ‘scent’ conversation was open.

"So speaking about scents…."  
"You _just_ said we can't talk about it."  
"I said you aren't allowed to talk about it like _that_ "  
Yaku paused, amending his statement.  
"This is different. It's been annoying me for a while. You don't usually smell. Like anything. I’m not that great at telling usually, but I’ve been trying to figure yours out, and I can't."

He expected Lev to be flustered, embarrassed, sheepish even, anything but nonchalant about it. His expression still seemed pretty happy, which had Yaku even more perplexed. What kind of person was Lev to have that reaction?  
He didn’t have to wonder for long, as Lev stood up and stretched, he gave Yaku his answer.  
"My sister bought me a spray and I'm on suppressants. They figured I'll get into less trouble if people don't think I've presented yet"

_Smart family._  
Yaku thought.  
Knowing Lev, if he did something out in public like he did in school he might actually get beat up for being impetuous.

“Just for those..remember you can’t just stop using them, it’ll mess up your system.”  
“I know, I know, the doctor told me when I got them.”  
Yaku almost wanted to ask a few more questions, but then that would just encourage Lev to continue asking more things, which would _again_ take them into personal territory.  
Nope. That was enough for the day.

They ended their practice in a comfortable silence with Yaku waiting outside of the school until Lev was picked up. Both of them were content to remain quiet, assimilating the new tidbits of information they had acquired. 

\--  
**Texts:**  
Kuroo: soooooOOoo  
Kuroo: are you trying to turn him on?

Yaku: excuse me?

Kuroo: you shoved your sweaty towel against his face!

Yaku: What! That was only to shut him up!

Kuroo: ohoho so you like stuffing people's mouths

Yaku: that's not what I said **Kuroo**

Kuroo: he thinks you smell nice  
Kuroo: like a field of marigolds and butterflies

Yaku: I'm going to kick him on Monday


	4. First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Lev texts Yaku, and Yaku actually replies instead of sleeping in on a Saturday morning.

_This is ridiculous._

Yaku sleepily examined the messages on his phone, all from an unmarked number, and all obviously from Lev as he was continuously bombarded, notification after notification.

**Unknown:** Kuroo gave me ur number!!!

**Unknown:** Yaku-San?

**Unknown:** u sleep 2 much

**Unknown:** thisis lev

**Unknown:** Yaku. 

**Unknown:** wake up!

**Me:** Lev.

**Unknown:** Yaku!

**Unknown:** oh you're up :))

**Me:** It's eight am.

**Me:** Why are you doing this.

 

There were a few minutes where he debated shutting his phone up, deciding that it was too early to even bother with Lev’s enthusiasm. That Saturday was his day to sleep in, without having to worry about arriving for practice, or a game. Nothing good was going to come from him replying to Lev, and considering that one of the first messages involved _Kuroo_ he had the suspicion that whatever plan his captain had hatched was not going to be something he would enjoy.

After a few more dings however, Yaku could not continue ignoring all the messages he was receiving, and with a groan, finally looked through to see what Lev wanted. 

The last message, preceded by what Yaku interpreted to mean “I thought he might have given me a fake number” was “So. I wanted to go out with you.”

 

Which woke Yaku right up.

 

He bolted up to see if he may have misinterpreted the message, eyes widening as he scrolled back to the top to very carefully analyze and piece the first years choppy writing together. It was Lev after all. Lev, who was blunt. Lev who didn’t know anything. Lev, who as an omega _was_ supposed to show his initial interest towards an Alpha, but had no way of knowing that. Or he shouldn’t have.

_**Kuroo.**_

The hiss that came out of Yaku’s mouth was certainly irate, although his cheeks were turning red as he tried to decide how to answer. The idea of going out with Lev was quite low on his list of ‘desirable’ Saturday activities. Even if he seemed to draw the omega to him without trying, just because Lev was interested in him did not mean he would immediately go after him like a starved, newly presented Alpha. In fact any normal person would think that Lev should have been staying away from him with all the negative attention he received from Yaku. Although.. it was attention and omegas seemed to thrive off that. Yaku hadn’t particularly thought of Lev as a potential partner. And he hadn’t exactly wanted one before he left for college. All those thoughts were simultaneously running through his head, making him think twice on every reply he began to type up, carefully choosing his words so that he could keep his message as vague as possible and not have to worry about committing to anything too soon.

Of course, Lev wasn’t that patient, and after a minute of not getting a text, a very ‘amended’ statement was added.

**Unknown:** Out to the mall. Not like date. lol

“Liar.” Yaku said to his phone, imaging Lev’s panicked expression at having to wait more than forty seconds for a reply. He erased everything he had already typed, slight curiosity beginning to blossom for the first year. If he went out with Lev, on this so called ‘not-date’ what then? He wasn’t even sure if he needed to worry about it. Once Lev saw him outside of volleyball, outside of school, he wouldn’t be interested in a ‘short’ Alpha. The thought had crept up into his head before he could stop it. Yaku didn’t appreciate the intrusion, and pushed it away instantly, reminding himself that just because someone had presented as something, it didn’t mean anything. Biologically, of course, at some point, there had been a necessity for Alphas to have certain traits, but in present day, the point was moot. And also he wasn’t _that_ short.

**Me:** I knew what you meant. I’ll meet you at the bus stop next to the school in an hour.

Warm satisfaction crept through him as he got out of bed, the next minute filled with notifications that he was sure involved plenty of exclamation points.

His outfit, was picked out carefully. Something that wouldn’t say that he had tried, but that also wouldn’t look sloppy, because, as much as he hated to admit it, now that he had garnered that Lev was interested in him, he wanted to at least keep an open mind about it. If anyone asked him what kind of girl he liked, he would have been able to paint a picture, short hair and all. While he wasn't completely opposed to a guy.. Lev did not fit into any of the typical categories of what Yaku thought of as 'attractive'. 

When he arrived at the stop, Lev was dressed _well._ Yaku would have bet that his sister had been involved in picking his outfit out, because it was coordinated and ironed. He was busy texting away, Kuroo most likely, before his nose went straight into the air, enthusiastically turning to look at the source. Yaku was only a few feet away, when he realized that Lev’s usually muted scent was now noticeable, not as strong as an omega’s should be, but it probably meant.. “Lev you didn’t take your suppressants this morning did you?” Lev had been about to say something, quite possibly a greeting, before he was interrupted, and his expression turned instantly sheepish. “Since we were going to spend time together, I thought it would be safe. Since Yaku-san will be around to correct things.”

Yaku’s expression remained unamused, but inside he was quickly getting frustrated. Why Lev would have thought that would be a good idea, or why he would have wanted to try it, was beyond him. The day was already complicated enough, he hadn’t thought he would have to worry about Lev’s omega ‘pheromones’ secreting their interest. Would not taking suppressants make him clingier than usual? Reduce him to what was expected of an omega? Probably not since it was only a day's worth of pills. However if he had hoped to have any doubts on Lev’s intentions, they were instantly dashed. Once he was sitting next to him on the bench, the unmistakeable, sharp scent of ‘notice me’ surrounded Yaku, quietly permeating around him, smothering him in the surprisingly calming scent. Something soft, like flowers, and while he couldn’t distinguish them all yet, lavender was definitely one of them with what he had previously identified as pine. If anything, he would have thought that Lev’s scent would be cloying once it wasn’t covered up, something as exuberant as he was, but the surprise was not unwelcome. Lev didn’t seem to realize how flirtatious he was being as he chattered excitedly about some volleyball technique videos he had been watching the previous night, his excitement rolling off him in sporadic little waves each time he looked at Yaku.

By the time the bus arrived, and as they went in, Yaku could feel himself coated in Lev, just by having brushed shoulders. By the looks they received, uninterested eyes sliding away as they went in, Yaku realized that people thought _he_ was the omega, excited to be with his _alpha..._ which spiked his aggression, more than he had wanted, making Lev pause for a minute.

 

Oh. Right.

 

Not having taken suppressants meant that Lev would be able to tell if he showed a wider range of emotion. Instead of just Yaku, he would be able to tell if Yaku was anxious, or excited, or in this case _uncomfortable._

“Yaku-San, do you want me to take them?” 

His sharp green eyes were peering at him as he took out the bottle, rattling it a bit, back and forth. Apparently, Yaku had been so obvious with his disgust that even Lev was picking up on it. His insecurity wanted him to say yes. To tell Lev to take the pills and spray both of them with something neutralizing so people could stop having assumptions about both of them.

Except then how would weak would that be?

“No, it’s fine, just stop being so happy, you’re making me want to sneeze.” His snappy reply made Lev grin, and shove the bottle back into his backpack, seemingly satisfied by that answer. “My sister told me to bring both things in case we need them. I don't know what she meant by that though.” Lev didn't seem to know the effects of not taking the pills meant. Again, Yaku found himself thinking that Lev's family needed to update him on more information, not just some of it. 

“If you take them in a few hours you'll be fine. Why did you actually not take them?” Yaku had to know. If he was going to deal with the staring, at least the reason behind it was owed to him.

The answer did not come quickly, Lev glanced away, almost as if he were planning to lie, which brought another sharp spike of annoyance from Yaku, causing Lev to lean away slightly. 

“Uhh..I guess this is why?”

They both stared at each other, Yaku trying to figure out how honest Lev was being, and Lev drinking in the determined expression, another round of amorous intent seeping from him.

“Before, I couldn't tell anything, but Kuroo-”

“Kuroo..” Yaku glowered.

“He said that it's an extra way to communicate, and he was right.”

Lev scratched his head, blushing a little bit now, his smile widening.

“And since you mentioned you couldn't smell me I wanted you to be able to! Without the spray.” 

The silence of the bus was obvious, Yaku’s ears started to burn as he sat up straighter, wishing that they hadn't been speaking so freely. They would probably never see the adults on the bus again, but he didn't dare reply until they were off the bus and at the mall, Lev staring at his phone again, distracted by whatever message he had received.

“Well. It's. Very nice.” Yaku muttered, soft enough for Lev to not hear properly. 

Startled, Lev leaned down, to listen better, “Say that..again? Yaku-San?”

“..you weren't paying attention? I guess you won't know what I said then.”  
Yaku puffed his chest out as he walked toward the mall, the lanky, excited omega scrambling behind, begging for a clue. Clearly their day was going to be a long one, and with each stare shot in his direction, Yaku stood up straighter and glared back, leaving no one in his wake questioning what his status was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments! So this might actually end up being longer than I had thought so.. don't trust the chapter count. I finally got inspired to continue the chapter, and I think I know where I am going with this. Be patient with Yaku though, the poor teen has no idea what's going on. Also what are betas.


	5. A Reason to Say No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku and Lev finish up their date. After Lev has made his interest plenty clear, it's Yaku's turn to figure out what he plans to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! An Update! The story will get there.. I swear...Mentions of past relationships in this chapter as a warning if you need it!

The little trip to the mall had shockingly been what Yaku could label as ‘passably enjoyable’. Lev was excited the entire time, his pheromones a sweet haze that hovered around him, announcing to every single locale they walked into that he was happy. He was willing to put up with being to dragged to whatever store Yaku wanted to go into. Of course, Yaku had tested him with every single scenario possible, trying to see if he would complain after walking around for hours. Shoes, video games, sports, the food court, all of them were explored that afternoon with Lev making little comments about what would look good on Yaku.

“Yaku-san! You should buy these shoes! They make your eyes stand out!”  
"This shirt. Get it. I think it would look _perfect_ on you!"

With Yaku doing his best not to look too pleased. 

As long as the compliments were about anything _but_ his height, he was content to receive them.

He had been hyper aware of everything that Lev did. Each comment, each time he rested his chin against his head, or did anything ‘cute’ (although Lev was _not_ cute) Yaku filed it away under the information that Lev was, in fact, interested in him.  
By the end of their outing, he had enough evidence stacked up against Lev, that he could have written an entire dissertation on “Why Lev is Probably in Love With Me.”  
There wasn’t really much to speculate about, without the suppressors or any fake scents, Lev was secreting with every inch of his body that he **wanted** Yaku.  
Especially since, before they had parted ways in front of the omega's home, Lev had given him a look.  
_That look._ The one where the other person is begging for something with their eyes.

Lev had paused in front of the gate to his house, enthusiastically thanking Yaku for accompanying him to the mall on their free Saturday. He’d kept talking, each word coming out a little more slurred, and jittery, as he’d stepped closer, bright eyes trained on Yaku. It would have been the ideal moment, to pull him down, to yank him close and _kiss_ him, just out of impulse, out of curiosity.

But he didn’t have feelings for the first year, and he knew better than to do that, with someone as honest as Lev, who would misinterpret the action instantly, who would take it as more than just what it was. Regardless of what his feelings would be in the future, at the moment, he was still wary to place Lev as anything other than a friend. He’d let the moment die, stepping away, telling him to not text him so early next time. There had been a moment of disappointment, Lev’s eyes clouding when he’d seen Yaku pointedly look away, but his sister had walked out at that moment, effectively putting an end to whatever _could have beens_ they both were ruminating about.

The walk back home had been nothing but analyzing for Yaku, especially as he thought more about how he was not ready to date a first year, not when he was about to leave, when he hadn't considered Lev, and he had a few months left of school before he went off, _he didn't even know where yet._ It was his move now though, that was the whole way it worked. An omega would make his interest known, then the Alpha would respond, and then they would get together. At least that was how the protocol was supposed to work.

 

“Damnit Lev..” Yaku scrolled through his phone, an unending spam of texts had flooded it that evening, not just from Lev, but also Kuroo. “Damnit both of you.”  
He climbed into his bed, giving the tiniest of grunts into the pillow, ignoring his phone for the moment. There were too many variables, but at the same time he knew he was overthinking it. How many Alphas would have no problem dating an omega, if only for the ‘status’ it would bring them. And an omega like Lev? An anomaly? Yaku would definitely get points there. But he didn’t _want_ that. His last thing hadn’t even been with an omega. 

He could be mature about this.

Gently let the first year down, tell him that it wasn’t possible, that they weren’t a good fit.  
That they _could_ be friends.

Just friends.

That was his final decision on Sunday, as he sporadically texted both Kuroo and Lev like normal, figuring that something face to face would be better than a message over the phone, they were teammates anyway, it would be hard enough making sure that nothing would change without any misunderstandings over the phone.

It was telling then, on Monday morning when he was headed out, that Kuroo, of all people was waiting for him outside of his house, and he did nothing to hide his displeasure at the fact.

“Can’t get enough of me at school Captain? You need to follow me here too.” There was a reason he was being prickly, and that was because he knew that Kuroo was there to put a so called ‘stop’ to his plan. As much as he hated to admit it, Kuroo had his hand in everything, from Bokuto’s latest failed conquest, to Tsukishima’s familial problems. The sneaky demon seemed to know _everything_ whether it was just that he had _really_ good instincts as an Alpha, or he knew how to read people thanks to Kenma.

“You wouldn’t be, on your way to ah, how should we say _reject_ our newest “Ace””

“He’s not the ace _yet_ Kuroo. Long way to go, his private tutor is right here.”

Yaku tried to brush off what Kuroo was asking, walking like usual to school. Of course he was a _little_ thrown off by how quickly Kuroo had figured out what he meant to do, he couldn’t be that predictable could he. 

“You’re not answering the question, Morisuke” Kuroo’s silky voice matched his calm stride, with his trademark smirk on his face. “You’re not going to be going into a rut soon right?” Yaku nearly hit him right there, his stance shifting, hairs prickling at the back of his neck as he almost _growled_ at the suggestion.  
“I know what you’re doing. And I don’t think I should date him, do you have a problem with that?” They always had contrasting views as to what they should do in different situations, and yet somehow they were still friends. Why he hung out with him sometimes, he wasn’t sure. “I don’t think I should date him, and I’m telling him. I don’t have any interest in him Kuroo.”

That got his friend’s voice to switch pitch. “No interest. _You?_ But you-” 

“I know.” Yaku frowned, knowing exactly where Kuroo wanted to go with his thoughts. Their unspoken first year fling really came to haunt him sometimes because that meant Kuroo knew how the ‘Alpha’ side of his brain worked.

“I thought you were going to reject him because.. Of you leaving for college.”

“Well that’s part of it, but I don’t actually have any interest in him yet Kuroo, I’m not going to _pretend_ I want him when I’m not there yet.”

That seemed to surprise Kuroo, so he still wasn’t that predictable. Good.

“I mean, it’s part of it, but that’s not my only reason.” He gently amended, calming down, the looks they were getting from people that were walking by them on the street made him realize that the tension of two Alpha’s was definitely palpable.

Kuroo seemed to accept that, but he still looked a little perplexed.

“What, spit it out.”  
Yaku hated that he was holding something back. They were past that. He felt the familiar hand on his shoulder, however the smile was gone, “He probably won’t accept that answer Yakkun.”

“And you know this because you talk to him-”  
“And he talks to Kenma”  
“And Kenma”  
“And also Tsukishima.”  
“And- alright stop there I’m sure he talks to everyone.”

“I think.”

“What.”  
“You should give it a chance.” 

“ _Why._ “ Yaku nearly tripped at the insistence, it was ridiculous how invested Kuroo had become in this.  
Something that had nothing to do with him or-

“I think you’re refused to let yourself like anyone. For a long time. But just trust me on this one.”

Trust Kuroo. Refusing to like anyone? He kept his eyes narrowed, ready to protest. 

“Rethink it. Just, you don’t have to be his boyfriend Yaku. I think it would do you some good, and he really can’t ask for a better Alpha to match with him.”

Kuroo let him go at the gate of the school, but somehow Yaku found himself feeling like weight had just been added to his shoulders instead of it being lifted off.


	6. A Necessary Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I am not sure why it took me so long to finally put a new chapter, but I hope you enjoy it! Also sorry if some things are off, it's been a very long time since I visited this story ; 7 ;

_You don’t have to be his boyfriend_  
   
Yaku mulled that over during homeroom, his eyes glazed as he imagined what that would imply. He had been down that road before. Furtive glances, clandestine meetings, and hushed whispers of need.  
But none of that was a relationship, and Lev deserved better. Lev deserved something that wasn’t _perverse._  
“I don’t like him.” He mumbled to himself, trying to think about how Lev made him feel. While true, they’d spent copious hours together, it was the barest hint of a crush that was blossoming in his stomach.  
   
But it wasn’t anything else, and he wasn’t going to start a relationship because of that.  
   
Sneaking around without bumping into Lev became something of a challenge that day, especially since the first year seemed to be dead set on finding Yaku, popping his head right into the third year’s classroom during lunch as if he _owned_ the place. Clearly his lessons on being an omega with Yaku had not helped him in the case of knowing his place on the campus.  
   
“You’re avoiding me.” Lev hissed into his ear after school after a whole day of successfully hiding from him. The team meeting was unfortunately a place he was unable to stay away from.  
   
“Not really. I’m just busy Lev. I have exams coming up.” He met his eyes without a problem, only a little pang of guilt hitting him when he realized how easy it was to lie to the first year. It was easier though, to pretend that Lev was unavailable when he’d obviously been taking suppressants, and his scent wasn’t enticing him.  
“We can talk later this week when we stay together after practice.”  
Lev wanted to protest, but their coach called them to circle up and talk about the upcoming games, effectively interrupting their interaction.  
   
Their meeting was brief, but that was what made it easier to slip out and head home, ignoring Kuroo’s pointed look, and Lev’s attempt to call out to him. Yaku had too much to consider, and he didn’t want to give a half assed answer to Lev when he met with him. There was no middle option for him, he’d either head into the relationship, or he’d cut it off before it turned into anything more complicated.  
   
That was their back and forth for a few days, a dance between polite greetings and talk about volleyball. Lev it seemed, was becoming increasingly agitated, his feelings showing clearly during practice when he hit the ball _too_ hard, or slammed it out of the court. Much to the irritation of Yaku, the blame fell on him, with his teammates telling him to make up with Lev so he’d go back to normal. Since when had it been _his_ problem how Lev acted? Yaku was not sure if Lev’s inability to hide his feelings were what was annoying him, or his own guilt.  
   
“What. Is. Wrong. This. Week.” He towered over Lev as the teen sat on the floor after practice, his hands on his hips as he bristled, taking the most Alpha stance he knew of. “You were fine before, and as soon as something changes you get _completely_ thrown off.” He knew that he wasn’t being fair, since he was the reason that Lev was acting like this, but he was also annoyed that Lev’s ‘crush’ was having such a bad effect.  
   
“Yakuuuu that’s not fair.” Lev gave a dejected sigh as he looked up. “I’m trying you know.” His wide eyed look was honest, “I just feel a little bit….” He trailed off, uncertain on how to continue. “It doesn’t matter.” He seemed to discard whatever he was thinking about saying, and instead stood up, stretching  “I’m ready to continue.” While he was firm with his answer, Yaku could still see that his thoughts were somewhere else.

 _On me probably_ He thought stiffly.  
   
“Why don’t we call it a night. I’ll walk you home today.” Yaku pursed his lips together, wryly thinking about what he was going to say, although Lev looked positively thrilled.  
   
Once they’d cleaned everything up, Lev and Yaku found themselves walking down the dimly lit street, with Lev chattering about his week, catching Yaku up on everything that had happened. It seemed easy enough, Yaku thought, to walk with Lev and listen to him. Maybe, like Kuroo had mentioned, he could give him another chance.  
   
While he would never admit it, he had missed their conversations.  
   
“Yaku, there’s something I have wanted to talk to you about.”  
The predictability of the situation could have almost made Yaku cry, especially since he’d been preparing for the moment for quite a few days. Every single scenario had been explored, but he was instantly in a panic, realizing that he hadn’t decided what to tell him yet.  
   
“Oh? What about?” He tried to seem casual, but he knew that the spike in adrenaline had been noticed by Lev, the omega stopping to sniff the air, cocking his head at Yaku.  
   
“Are you nervous Yaku-san.” Lev looked nearly delighted at that when he noticed the change in atmosphere.  
   
“You?”  
“Lev.”  
“Are nervous.”  
“ _Lev_ ”  
Yaku gave him a small smack on the arm to get him to stop grinning, but his smile didn’t change, he seemed to blow up with confidence, becoming even taller than he usually was.  
   
“You shouldn’t be.” Lev finally pet Yaku on the head, making the Alpha bat his hand away with a growl.  
“It’s about.. Remember.. How I said that I liked how you smelled before? And then you told me I shouldn’t talk about it, and all that.” Yaku nodded, keeping his mouth shut as he waited for the inevitable confession.  
“And then we went out together. And I didn’t _have_ to take the suppressants, or the spray to make it so I don’t smell.”  
Yaku looked increasingly confused, the topic of the conversation didn’t seem to be so much _a confession_ as more of a repetition of what he already knew.  
   
“I want to smell like you. I want you to mark me with your scent.”  
   
Lev took a step closer to Yaku, intensely looking at him, his reflection mirrored back in his eyes as he took a tentative step back, suddenly feeling a rush of heat flooding his face.  
   
“I don’t want to keep taking the medicine.”  
   
There was no confession coming, and Yaku scrunched his face up, feeling that this was more intimate than a confession. His scent, was _his_ not something that he would so easily dole out. That was more than just a confession, it was something that would tie them together anywhere they went, whether they were at the same place or not. Once an Alpha began actively marking an omega, _on purpose_ the stench would stick with them for days, a mark as poignant as any hickey or a bite. This went beyond friends accidentally smelling like each other, this was a clear statement of ownership.

“You can’t just ask something like that of me.” Yaku took another step back, defensively wrapping his jacket around himself.  “I’d be responsible for you. You understand that?”

Lev didn’t seem to understand, his gaze was as piercing as ever, making Yaku squirm where he was standing.  
   
“Why me?” He had to get the confession out of Lev, “Why not Kuroo.”  
   
“It wouldn’t work.”

“Why not?”

“Because..”  
   
“Because?”  
There was a pause between the both of them, as Lev, quite reluctantly, opened his mouth to concede the confession. The words were getting practically yanked out of him, and Yaku felt bad for cornering him, literally, because with each word he’d taken a step closer, daring Lev to say the words that they both knew were coming.

“I’m.. “  
   
It was Lev’s turn to blush, his eyes still on Yaku’s.  
   
“I’m interested. In you. You smell better than anyone else.”

The confession wasn’t what he expected, but it was also easier to relax, now that he had it. The awkward confession was what he’d needed.  
   
“But I’m not.”  
   
He immediately countered, stretching his hand out to gently poke Lev on his chest. “I’m not.”

His voice came out calmly, but they were both red, and flustered, the tension was worse than it had ever been.  
   
“If you’re not..” Lev slowly let the words come out, as if rehearsed, “then why do you spend so much time with me.”

Yaku was cornered. It was true, that at any given time he could have stopped training Lev, and definitely, he hadn’t needed to go on the date.  
   
“You’re curious Yaku. And that’s enough for me.”  
Getting called out deflated Yaku quite a bit. And out of everyone it had to be by Lev.  
   
“I won’t expect anything else, not even a shirt for when I’m in heat.”  
   
Yaku sputtered a little at that, his eyes growing wide even at the idea of sharing something so inherently intimate.  
   
“I’ve been researching!!” Lev hastily explained, trying to calm Yaku down before he became too worked up.  
   
“Anyway, just the scenting. That’s it. For now. Until you decide what kind of curious you are.” He reached out for Yaku’s hand, taking it after he saw that the Alpha wasn’t about to recoil. “I’m asking you.. Please Yaku?”  
_This is too embarrassing_ Yaku thought as he covered his burning face with his free hand, letting out a frustrated sigh. There was nothing much to say except yes, even as he knew that he was getting cornered into a rather peculiar situation.  
   
“Try it once” Lev coaxed, pulling him a little closer, making him shuffle in as he looked up.  
Nothing saved Yaku from that moment, not even as he quietly pulled his hand away, and quite conflicted, he reached up to pull Lev down, pressing the omega’s face to his shoulder, forcing him to uncomfortably crouch against him. He didn’t have experience doing this, not to an omega, and not to one as squirmy as Lev, who was doing his best to accommodate himself against the shorter Alpha. If anyone saw them, this would be considered indecent, publicly displaying their affection in a way that only horny teenagers could get away with.  
   
“Smells nice-,” Lev whispered, tangling his arms around him.  
   
Yaku didn’t respond, but he had to agree, Lev smelled just as lovely, and he went into a little daze, purposefully rubbing against the omega’s scent glands, making Lev smell like him, making sure that his neck and face and shoulders would be drenched for the rest of the night until the next day. His grip tightened, pulling Lev’s jacket as he fiercely grabbed on, gritting his teeth. Scenting was supposed to calm both Alpha’s and omega’s down, but his conscience was making him fret, especially as he felt Lev relax against him.  
   
“That’s enough for today.” Brusquely he shoved Lev away, suddenly feeling more embarrassed than usual. “Go home.”  
   
Lev gave a whine, but after a few seconds of complaining he stood up properly, stretching happily.  
   
“That felt so good Yaku. No wonder everyone does it.”  
   
The scandalized look Yaku gave him at that made him laugh, “well they do. At school. During lunch.”  
   
“Don’t think we are doing this at school!” Yaku mustered up a firm sentence, nearly tripping over himself as he gently shoved Lev. “Come on, let’s go.”  
   
Somehow by the end of his Monday he’d ended up taking two steps back from his original plan, however, one of them seemed happier for it, and he couldn’t help but feel a little proud that someone wanted to be marked by him so much, and that they were willing to agree to some very stiff terms.  
 


	7. The wise words of Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all this time, the VC finally steps in and has a talk with Kuroo and Yaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update, we are getting close to the end of the fic I think. I have up to Chapter 11 written out but still need to tweak some things!

“I told you they’d end up doing _it _for more than a week.” Kuroo took the money that Kai was holding in his hand, counting the bills that the vice captain had collected from the team before sliding them into the waistband of his shorts. His all knowing, smug aura was bordering on insufferable at that point.__

__“No one else thought that they would, but Lev had me and most importantly _persistence.”_ _ _

__A sudden jab to his back sent him sprawling as Yaku towered over him, with Kai sighing at the captain’s ridiculous behavior in public before turning to look at Yaku._ _

__His nose wrinkled up, and he covered up his nose. Since Yaku had agreed to date Lev he’d continuously been soaked in the omega’s stench, all rubbed around on him. It was the sort of affectionate display that Kai didn’t enjoy being privy to, and although he was a beta, even the fragrant smell of the omega bordered on overwhelming._ _

__“You placed a bet Kuroo? A _bet_ I’m going to wring your-” _ _

__“Now now Yakkun, do you want some cash for your next date.”_ _

__“You won’t be alive to see if there’s a next date! We aren’t even dating!”_ _

__Yaku looked ready to pummel him, but for Kai’s hand which reached over, calmly prodding him to kneel down. The soothing gesture convinced Yaku to huddle over Kuroo’s torso, as all three of the third years convened for an impromptu meeting._ _

__“Not that it’s my business Yaku, but you did tell Lev what will happen if he stops taking his suppressants right?” Kai’s soothing demeanor always managed to calm down the two alpha’s and if anyone else had asked Yaku wouldn’t have given them the time of day._ _

__“Of course I did. He knows that now that he’s not taking the suppressants I need to scent him so no one approaches him, and he can’t really hide the fact that he’s an omega anymore.”_ _

__“What did _you_ tell him Kuroo?” Kai looked exasperated as he closed his eyes, already fearing for the worst. Alpha’s always thought they knew everything, and he was already worried about what Kuroo was going to say._ _

__“I didn’t tell him anything. Just that there’s no shame in being an omega and that he shouldn’t have to hid-”_ _

__“Did you two not mention anything about how bad his heat is going to be without the suppressants? Or that now he won’t know when they’ll happen since he keeps messing around with his medication, or that when he gets it it will feel horrible because he’s spending so much time with an Alpha?”_ _

__Silenced stretched out between Yaku and Kuroo, both of them staring at Kai with a blank expression._ _

__“Do his parents know that he’s not taking suppressants?”_ _

__There was an even longer gap between that question and Yaku opening his mouth, “Uh. Probably..? They could tell can’t they..”_ _

__“How are they going to tell if you keep scenting him, we can hardly tell you two apart anymore.” Kai exhaled, his eyebrows creasing as he looked at them both._ _

__“Do you know how bad his heat is going to be now that he has you?”  
_____________________________________________________________________________ _

___“Do you know how bad his heat is going to be now that he has you?”_ _ _

__Tossing around in bed after hours of attempted sleep, Yaku stared at the wall, blankly wondering what he was going to do.  
His explanation to Lev had been met with laughter._ _

__Lev was convinced that Yaku was just testing him, because _how bad could another heat be after the first one.__ _

__He’d pleaded, and coaxed Lev into conceding, but the omega had refused. The suppressants dulled his emotions, dulled his interests and desires, why would he want to do that? He pointed out that it wasn’t fair that what Yaku took for a rut was a shot, a sedative to keep him under control, while he was forced to take pill after daily pill._ _

__When the time came he would worry about it, but for the moment, Lev was stubborn in keeping himself wide awake._ _

__Kai had enumerated all the ways that the relationship that Yaku and Lev had could go from bad to worse, the infatuation that the first year held for Yaku hadn’t gone unnoticed by the more collected and calm one of the three who was regretting not intervening sooner._ _

__Kuroo’s intentions had been fair, but without a voice of reason, both Yaku and Kuroo had managed to tip the scales to something that could implode on them._ _

___“What are you going to do if he goes into heat in public, or during an actual game.”_ _ _

__Kai had finished off their conversation as he stood up, staring seriously at Kuroo and Yaku. The three of them were supposed to take care of the rest of their team, and an omega like Lev who could now go into heat at any moment was in a dangerous position in a team sport with predominantly alpha team members._ _

__The only way that would stop, would be if Yaku marked Lev, and marking a first year was completely ridiculous. He’d be marking him for life, and then Lev would be stuck knowing that Yaku had been the one to do that to him._ _

__The worst part was that they weren’t even in a relationship, maybe friends..with benefits. However, it was far from a relationship since they were still getting to know each other, a trial run that Yaku had shockingly become accustomed to._ _

__Either way that he thought about it, in this case, Kuroo had been wrong, Kai was right, and he should have just told Lev to continue taking his medicine._ _

__“This is ridiculous.” Yaku grabbed his phone, angrily tapping his fingers against the screen as he typed out his message._ _

__

___Yaku: Take your suppressants or I won’t date you._  
>Incoming call  
>Incoming call  
>Incoming call  
Lev: ur not answering  
Lev: Are you serious?! 

__Read: 4:35 am_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very.. very long wait. Message me on tumblr if you'd like to scream about the fic or have any questions on the AU :D


	8. Second Date ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lev is back on taking suppressants and Yaku has been having a no good very bad day.

“You’re much less distracting like this.” 

Yaku was holding Lev’s hand at the crosswalk, marching forward through the crowd as they made their way to the movies for another date night. They weren’t spared a second glance.  
Because of the suppressants, Yaku was the more dominant one between the two of them, and Lev was pleased enough to hold his hand tightly, following him as they looked at the schedule for what was showing.

“I want to watch an action movie.” Lev’s eyes were glinting under the theater lights, piercing Yaku with the intense, lustful look the omega seemed prone to give him when they were alone.

At least Lev had become more self-aware and no longer knelt down when trying to talk to Yaku. The look still made him clench his jaw, removing his hand from Lev’s as he felt his stomach start twisting up. 

“Something exciting, please Yaku-san?”

Yaku gave a grunt, forking over the money for the tickets as he picked the next movie that seemed to be the right genre. 

The movie was purely to please Lev since the omega had started taking his medication again and Yaku had agreed to take him on a date if he continued taking it. While he was sure Kuroo was enjoying knowing that they were on a date, Kai’s warning had settled firmly into his stomach, and he knew he had to be more forceful in ensuring that Lev didn’t mess with his medication anymore. 

Yaku would have thought that fixing everything would have made his mood more stable, however, he’d been in a horrible mood the whole day, sharply retorting to anyone who crossed him, exasperatedly running his fingers through his hair through class. Yaku couldn’t quite place why he was feeling that way, except that it had to do with Lev. 

Like any action movie, the music was fast-paced, with flashy cars and gratuitous action scenes to the rhythm of the music blasting through the theater. Somewhere between eating popcorn and the previews, Lev’s hand had found itself wrapped around Yaku’s once again. As much as Yaku tried to focus on the movie, Lev continued discretely glancing at him with those eyes, giving him looks that made his skin itch, and Yaku was uncomfortable in his own skin. 

Familiarity had bred confidence, and Lev had no problem rubbing his thumb along the inside of Yaku’s wrist in slow, steady circles through the movie, occasionally sliding his hand under his, twining their fingers together. The little hairs on the back of his neck had started to prickle, and try as he might, the movie had become a jumble of sounds and color, with his breath coming out short, cheeks flushed from the obsessive attention to his hand.

The emotion was probably guilt, he decided, sinking farther down into the seat. Guilt that he was leading Lev on with the full intent of dropping the omega once he graduated in a few months. Lev would forget about him once he graduated and find himself an Alpha closer to his age who he could bond with during his third year.

Yaku’s head was starting to throb from how angry he had become- or maybe it was because he had become oversensitive to the blasting noises from the theater. 

“Oh.” Lev gave a titter, leaning forward towards the screen at the last romance scene, his mouth comically wide as he stared at the token Alpha saving the omega, passionately biting down on its neck to mark them as his. 

“It’s all CG.” 

Yaku drummed his fingers on the seat, pulling away from the omega, no longer wanting any contact. This was the sort of thing that people watched that made them think finding an Alpha would make everything fine. His heart rate was speeding up as he watched the blood trickle down the omega’s neck on screen, her eyes on her Alpha with such a passion, that Yaku found himself shredding the napkin in his hand from irritation.

“Even though he’s leaving though. She didn’t care.” Lev loudly whispered to Yaku, reaching for his hand again. 

“Stop it.” Yaku retracted his hand immediately, the place where Lev had touched him burning hot, making a flash of white creep over his vision, just as fast as realization dawned on him. 

“I need to go.”

It wasn’t guilt. 

He’d been stupid to think it had been guilt. 

Quickly he felt through his pockets, trying to find his shot, but of course, he’d left it at home since he hadn’t thought that he would need it. Yaku stumbled his way out of the theater before the credits started to play, tailed by the omega at his heels. The sounds of the theater, bright lights of the hallway, and the disgusting scent of other Alpha’s made him want to vomit. 

“Yaku-san?” 

“Stop. Stop. Stop following me.” Yaku flared up, swinging his head around with a snarl. “Leave me _alone.”_

Had he been more muscular or taller, everyone would have cowared back. The Alpha’s anger spiking up was only enough for everyone to turn away, obviously not wanting to intervene. No one wanted to be part of a public scene after all.

“You need me right now.”

Lev still didn’t get it, stepping into his personal space as Yaku tried to back away, trying to touch him. His voice was filled with worry, but he was stupid to try and approach Yaku when he was clearly dipping into a rut. 

**“NO.** I don’t. Back off. Text Kuroo. He knows what to do. Fuck- I’ll call him.” Yaku was already starting to lose focus, managing to dial the captain as he felt his ears ringing, hands shaking as he tried to get away from the omega. 

“Kuroo- Kuroo you need to come now.” Yaku was desperate as he clung to the phone, stumbling as far away as possible from the theater as he could. He couldn’t even tell if Kuroo had picked up the phone, he kept repeating the words, hoping that the captain was there. The world was reduced to him and Lev, and he couldn’t think of anything except how good it would be to make the omega his.

“Yaku-san. I can help. Calm down.”

Yaku was smothered by the omega, who had suddenly decided it was completely fine to grab an Alpha.  
_Stupid Lev._

Stupid idiotic Lev who thought he could just grab him. Yaku’s pupils were blown wide as he turned, his lips parted as he took a deep breath, searching for the familiar delicious scent of the omega that he knew was there. His sharp little canine teeth were ready to bite down on him, his phone clattering onto the ground as he tried to turn to face the omega. 

“See.. I can help..” Lev’s voice sounded miles away as Yaku felt a prick on the side of his neck, Lev coming in and out of focus as he finally turned him around, leaning in with his forehead pressed up against Yaku’s murmuring a few words of comfort. 

“I’ll tell Kuroo to come here.” Yaku dug his nails into the omega, with one last attempt to regain control before he felt himself slip into a stupor of emptiness, limp in Lev’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh. So technically the next bit should be the falling action and then the resolution afterward. I'm pretty sure it's been a year since I started. Golly. Thank you everyone for the comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks. I appreciate them all. ; 7 ; I'm sure there's people who are reading this going 'okay why did you tag first kiss'.


	9. Some Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku finds out what happened to him, and Kuroo is once again a dedicated friend.

“You can’t see him yet.”

Yaku could hear Kuroo’s voice, stern through the walls as he stood in front of his bedroom door. He was reliable as always under the worst of circumstances, and wasn’t affected by the frenzied omega trying to get into the room, although for Yaku it felt like Lev was already standing next to him.   
The walls did nothing to hide his enticing scent. 

“It’s been hours already!”

Yaku felt his limbs heavy, his clothes soaked through with sweat as were the sheets, and he turned around, trying to hide his head under the pillow to muffle the argument which grated his nerves. 

“It’s still not safe yet.” 

Kuroo was probably using his entire body to protect the door, since Lev sounded anxious to walk inside. 

“You don’t even know what you did to him.”

“You said it’s a thing to calm Alpha’s down. So I used it since I could tell he was in a rut..’

 

“You used like three doses on him.”

Kuroo’s voice sounded strained with his last comment, and a sliver of worry cut through his calm voice. 

Yaku started to focus on the conversation, glancing at the door. Somehow, ‘calming down’ was a euphemism for what the drug had done. It had completely incapacitated him within seconds, which was horrifying to think about. He had never felt as vulnerable as he did with that realization. A drug to knock an Alpha out, and he’d been completely unaware of what had transpired during those hours. It was a blanket of darkness, and even if he tried to remember Kuroo arriving to help, only the water next to his bed, and the lingering pheromones of the other Alpha on his clothes, were any indication that he’d been there. 

He shuddered, chucking off his clothes as he changed into clean ones, each movement deliberate and slow, his fingers fumbling, unable to accomplish the simple task of buttoning his shirt. 

“I _need_ to see him.” 

Lev had never said something so typical to an omega as those words, and Yaku felt how Kuroo instantly warmed up to him again. Predictable. 

“Wait for him in the kitchen then. I’ll make tea.” 

The steps faded out as Yaku tried to piece together why he’d gone into a rut out of nowhere.

Lev.

It had to be Lev. They were spending time together, he hadn’t been taking suppressants, Yaku was actively _scenting_ him and all of that had probably made his body think that he was ready to mate with an omega since he’d never really needed to take anything for his ruts. 

Kai’s warning came to mind as Yaku stared dumbly at his hands, trying to think of what to do. He’d always spent time with Alpha’s, so this had never happened. It was something that he’d never really worried about. 

An unexpected rut in public was what had happened to him when he’d first presented and had barely been getting used to the cycles, but it was not something that should have happened to him as a third year.

As an Alpha getting ready to join the workforce, or go to college, it was humiliating if he thought about it for too long. 

He finished off the glass of water before heading to the kitchen. 

“Yakkun.”

“Yaku-san!”

Yaku stumbled in, glaring at the other Alpha, ignoring Lev’s excited expression as he marched straight to Kuroo. 

“I heard that you gave Lev some stupid crap to take me down.” 

He swung his arm around the Alpha’s neck, bringing him down to his level with a crack, causing Kuroo to wince as he was brought down to his knees.

“A warning next time would be great. Or more in depth instructions for Lev. If that had killed me I would have come back and haunted you.”

“Yaku-san I would _never_ kill you.”   
Lev’s offended tone made both Kuroo and Yaku turn around to stare at the omega, wringing his hands together as he stared at both of them. 

“I’m going to stop messing around with my medication. I didn’t think you’d react like this.”

Whatever Kuroo had told Lev, seemed to align with what Yaku had thought as well. Messed up cycles would mess up other cycles as well, that was simply part of life.

Kuroo resigned himself to getting comfortable on the floor, along with Yaku and Lev who had decided to squat right behind the both of them. 

“It’s not.. All your fault.” Yaku tried not to sound too annoyed, but he still couldn’t believe that it had been all because of an omega that his body had decided to betray him.  
“I should have paid more attention, I could tell I wasn’t doing well.. When we arrived at the movies.”

His nails dug into Kuroo’s shoulder, making him wince, and motion for Lev to back away. The hormones released during the impromptu rut were still messing around with Yaku’s system, and Lev being so close was bound to have a negative effect. 

“Hmm..” Kuroo drummed his fingers on Yaku’s back, the quiet of the room interrupted by the kettle pot whistling, indicating that they were ready for tea.

“I’d leave you two alone to talk but, we can’t really do that right now.” 

With a comforting pat to Yaku’s back he busied himself getting their tea ready. Lev kept trying to approach Yaku, but Kuroo settled himself between them at the dining room table before the omega could get too close to Yaku. 

“You two do need to talk and decide what you’re doing.” He gave a little smirk to Yaku, trying to relax.

“Even if Lev is taking his medication, you know this will keep affecting you.”

They were right back to where Yaku had been weeks ago, still trying to figure out what to do with his relationship. He’d never felt so indecisive in his life. 

Lev looked ready to explode from holding in his words, finally standing up and slamming his hands on the table. 

“You make it sound as if that’s bad!” He cut into the conversation, waving his hands in the air to catch their attention. “Yaku-san. I like you. And I think you know that.” His impromptu declaration sent Kuroo into a fit of laughter as Yaku turned red, unprepared for the confession that he’d worked through in his mind multiple times. 

“You wouldn’t keep spending time with me if you didn’t like me too-”

Kuroo’s laughter increased in volume earning him a swift quick from Yaku.

“Don’t you like me?”

 

Yaku couldn’t look away from Lev’s eyes, the intense gaze he held on him made his stomach lurch. Kuroo was stifling his laughter behind both of his hands, probably eating up the fact that he was witnessing the botched confession. 

“I..” 

Yaku couldn’t say the words, tongue tied, completely consumed by Lev in that moment. 

“Drink your tea.”

He brusquely changed his tone. 

“It’s not fair to ask now.”

The crestfallen look of the omega made him feel guilt, but he didn’t want to confess when his mind was still on biting Lev, on marking him, on claiming him and making him his.

No. It wouldn't be a good day.

“He’s right.” Kuroo comfortingly pat Lev, coaxing him to sit back down. “Wait for after.”

It’d take another day or two for Yaku to completely recover from the rut without having any other incidents. In his state, any omega who might be close to getting their heat would set him off.

Lev’s disappointment was clear, however Yaku didn’t feel like having the discussion. As soon as his mug of tea was finished he walked out, forcing himself to stay away from Lev.. 

As Kuroo helped him back to his bed, another glass of water next to it, he glanced to the door.

“After.. I’ll be ready to tell him Tetsurou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I swear this is almost done. Surprise! It got updated. I love Kuroo as a good friend to everyone.. maybe one day i'll write a long centered fic with him as the main character lol. Check back for the end in another four months lol ;_; Also funny story, the part of Kuroo was going to be written as Yaku's sister but uh.. it made more sense with Kuroo in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this instead of updating the other fic..whoops.  
> I already have two other chapters written so I should update this soon. Sooner than the other one haha... No beta again so I did my best to proofread!


End file.
